galitsiafandomcom-20200214-history
Nations with Limited Recognition
A number of polities have declared independence and sought diplomatic recognition from the international community as de jure sovereign states, but have not been universally recognized as such. These entities often have de facto control of their territory. A number of such entities have existed in the past. The following also includes known separatist movements. The declarative theory defines a state as a person in international law if it meets the following criteria: # a defined territory # a permanent population # a government, and # a capacity to enter into relations with other states. According to the declarative theory, an entity's statehood is independent of its recognition by other states. By contrast, the constitutive theory defines a state as a person of international law only if it is recognized as such by other states that are already a member of the international community. They are also considered if they are recognized by the League of Unrecognized Nations and Peoples. List of Nations Abyadia * Claimed Capital: Juba * Claimed Territory: South Sudan * Ethnic Group: Christian Sudanese * Language: Arabic * Recognition: Egypt Ainu-Mosir * Claimed Capital: Sat Poro Pet * Claimed Territory: Hokkaido, Sakhalin, Kuril Islands * Ethnic Group: Ainu, Russians * Language: Ainu, Russian * Recognition: Soviet Union, China, Mekong, Korea Azawagh * Claimed Capital: Timbuktu * Claimed Territory: Tombouctou, Kidal and Gao (Mali), Agadez Region, northern Tahoua (Niger) * Ethnic Group: Tuareg * Language: Tuareg, Arabic * Recognition: N/A Bangladesh * Claimed Capital: Dhaka * Claimed Territory: Bangladesh, West Bengal and Tripura States of India * Ethnic Group: Bengali * Language: Bengali * Recognition: Burma, Maldives, Thailand, Pakistan Botswana * Claimed Capital: Gaborone * Claimed Territory: Botswana, North West Province, Kgalagadi District Municipality * Ethnic Group: Tswana * Language: Tswana * Recognition: N/A Catalonia * Claimed Capital: Barcelona * Claimed Territory: Catalonia * Ethnic Group: Catalonians * Language: Catalan * Recognition: N/A Corsica * Claimed Capital: Aiacciu * Claimed Territory: Corsica * Ethnic Group: Corsicans * Language: Corsican * Recognition: France Felvidék * Claimed Capital: Kassa * Claimed Territory: Nitra, Banská Bystrica and Košice Region of Slovakia * Ethnic Group: Hungarians of Slovakia * Language: Hungarian * Recognition: Hungary Gagauzia * Claimed Capital: Komrat * Claimed Territory: Gagauzia, Leova, Cimișlia, Cantemir, Basarabeasca, Taraclia, Cahul (Moldova) * Ethnic Group: Gagauz * Language: Gagauz * Recognition: Ukraine, East Nistria Galilee * Claimed Capital: Haifa * Claimed Territory: Golan Heights, Northern District, Haifa District, Center District, Tel Aviv * Ethnic Group: Jews * Language: Hebrew Guangxi (Gvangjsih) * Claimed Capital: Namzningz * Claimed Territory: Guangxi Zhuang Autonomous Region * Ethnic Group: Zhuang * Language: Zhuang * Recognition: Thailand, Burma, Tibet Hmongchaw * Claimed Capital: Xà Phìn * Claimed Territory: Socialist Republic of Monthonthai and the Socialist Republic of Monthonthai (Mekong) * Ethnic Group: Hmong * Language: Hmong * Recognition: Thailand, Burma, Tibet Jabal al-Druze * Claimed Capital: As-Suwayda * Claimed Territory: As-Suwayda, Daraa, Quneitra, Golan Heights * Ethnic Group: Druze * Language: Arabic * Recognition: United Kingdom, Canaan Kalahari * Claimed Capital: Otjomuise * Claimed Territory: Namibia other than the Caprivi Strip * Ethnic Group: Khoisans * Language: Oshiwambo, Nama, Damarra * Recognition: N/A Kalmykia * Claimed Capital: Elst * Claimed Territory: Republic of Kalmykia * Ethnic Group: Kalmyk Oirat * Language: Kalmyk * Recognition: North Caucasia, Circassia, Ossetia, Abkhazia, Georgia Kampuchea * Claimed Capital: Phnom Penh * Claimed Territory: Cambodia, Mekong Delta Region of Vietnam, Isan Region of Thailand * Ethnic Group: Khmer * Language: Khmer * Recognition: United Kingdom, Thailand, Burma, France Kanaka * Claimed Capital: Nouméa * Claimed Territory: New Caledonia * Ethnic Group: Kanak * Language: Drehu, Nengone, Paicî, Ajië * Recognition: Fiji, Kukumua, United Pacific Federation, New Zealand Kozakia * Claimed Capital: Novocherkassk * Claimed Territory: Donbass Oblast (Donetsk Oblast and Luhansk Oblast), Voronezh Oblast, Rostov Oblast, Volgogrod Oblast of the Russian Soviet Socialist Republic. * Ethnic Group: Cossacks * Language: Ukrainian, Russian * Recognition: United Kingdom, France, United States, Poland Kresowia * Claimed Capital: Lublin * Claimed Territory: Galitsia and the territory of the Kresy Wschodnie (Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine) * Ethnic Group: Kresowiaks/Kresowians * Language: Kresowian Polish * Recognition: United States, Poland, United Kingdom, Canada Laos * Claimed Capital: Vientiane * Claimed Territory: Laos, Tây Bắc Region of Vietnam, Isan Region of Thailand * Ethnic Group: Lao * Language: Lao * Recognition: United Kingdom, Thailand, Burma, France Lazistan * Claimed Capital: Rizini * Claimed Territory: Rize Province, Artvin Province, Trabzon Province, Adjara Region * Ethnic Group: Laz * Language: Laz * Recognition: Armenia, Azerbaijan Lëtzebuerg * Claimed Capital: Stad Lëtzebuerg * Claimed Territory: Luxembourg, Luxembourg Province of Belgium, Bitburg-Prüm District of Germany, Burg-Reuland Municipality of Belgium * Ethnic Group: Luxembourgers/Lëtzebuerger * Language: Luxembourgish/Lëtzebuergesch * Recognition: Bavarian Republic, France Luangwa * Claimed Capital: Ndola * Claimed Territory: Copperbelt, Central Zambia, Muchinga, North Zambia, Luapula * Ethnic Group: Bemba * Language: Bemba * Recognition: N/A Lusatia * Claimed Capital: Chóśebuz * Claimed Territory: Elbe-Ester, Oberspreewald-Lausitz, Spree-Neiße, Cottbus, Bautzen, Görlitz, Zgorzelec County, Żary County * Ethnic Group: Sorbs * Language: Sorbian * Recognition: N/A Malacca * Claimed Capital: Singapore * Claimed Territory: Singapore, Melaka, Johor, Negeri Sembilan * Ethnic Group: Malay, Chinese, Indians, Singaporean * Language: Malay, English * Recognition: United Kingdom, Indonesia Malawi * Claimed Capital: Lilongwe * Claimed Territory: Malawi, Niassa Province, Tete Province, Eastern Province * Ethnic Group: Chewa * Language: Chewa * Recognition: N/A Mashonaland * Claimed Capital: Harare * Claimed Territory: Mashonaland West, Mashonaland Central, Mashonaland East, Manicaland, Midlands, Masvingo. * Ethnic Group: Shona * Language: Shona * Recognition: N/A Mordovia * Claimed Capital: Saranoš * Claimed Territory: Russian Republic of Mordovia * Ethnic Group: Modvins (Erzya and Moksha) * Language: Erzya and Moksha * Recognition: Volgastan Qafaria * Claimed Capital: Semera * Claimed Territory: Afar Region, Southern Red Sea Region, Tadjourah Region, Obock Region * Ethnic Group: Afar * Language: Afar * Recognition: Somalia Qaraqalpaqstan * Claimed Capital: No'kis * Claimed Territory: Karakalpakstan Autonomous Region of Uzbekistan * Ethnic Group: Karakalpaks * Language: Karakalpak * Recognition: Kazakhstan, Soviet Union, Kyrgyzstan Sandžak * Claimed Capital: Novi Pazar * Claimed Territory: Novi Pazar, Tutin, Sjenica (Serbia) Rožaje, Plav, Berane, Andrijevica (Montenegro) * Ethnic Group: Bosniaks of Sandžak * Language: Bosnian * Recognition: Bosnia, Croatia, Slovenia Sarawak * Claimed Capital: Bandar Seri Begawan * Claimed Territory: Brunei, Limbang Division, Miri Division * Ethnic Group: Malay, Kedayan, Chinese * Language: Malay * Recognition: United Kingdom, Indonesia Sri Lanka * Claimed Capital: Kolonthota * Claimed Territory: Sri Lanka without the Northern Province, Anuradhapura or Trincomalee District * Ethnic Group: Sinhalese People * Language: Sinhalese * Recognition: United Kingdom, Maldives Sudetenland * Claimed Capital: Reichenberg * Claimed Territory: Karlovy Vary, Ústí nad Labem and Liberec Regions of Czech Republic * Ethnic Group: Sudeten Germans * Language: German * Recognition: German Republic Swabia * Claimed Capital: Schduagert * Claimed Territory: Baden-Württemberg * Ethnic Group: Swabians * Language: Schwäbisch (Swabian German) and Alemannisch * Recognition: N/A Szeklerland (Székelyföld) * Claimed Capital: Marosvásárhely * Claimed Territory: Harghita, Covasna, Mureș County of Romania * Ethnic Group: Székely Hungarians * Language: Hungarian * Recognition: Hungary Tamilakam * Claimed Capital: Chennai * Claimed Territory: Tamil Nadu, Northern Province, Anuradhapura District and Trincomalee District * Ethnic Group: Tamil * Language: Tamil * Recognition: N/A Timor * Claimed Capital: Kupang * Claimed Territory: East Timor and West Timor * Ethnic Groups: Tetum, Mambai, Tukudede * Languages: Tetum * Recognition: Australia, New Zealand Ulster (Northern Ireland) * Claimed Capital: Belfast * Claimed Territory: Northern Ireland * Ethnic Group: Protestant Irish, Britons * Language: English, Irish * Recognition: United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, France United Tahitian Islands * Claimed Capital: Fa'a'ā * Claimed Territory: French Polynesia * Ethnic Group: Tahitians * Language: Tahitian * Recognition: United Pacific States Uyghurstan * Claimed Capital: Ürümchi * Claimed Territory: Xinjiang Uygur Autonomous Region of the Socialist Republic of China * Ethnic Group: Uyghurs * Language: Uyghur * Recognition: Tajikistan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, United Kingdom, United States, France, Tibet Vietnam * Claimed Capital: Saigon * Claimed Territory: Vietnam and coastal Guangxi * Ethnic Group: Vietnamese * Language: Viet * Recognition: United Kingdom, Thailand, Burma, France Weichselland * Claimed Capital: Breslau * Claimed Territory: Pomerania, Lubusz Land, Posen-West Prussia, Silesia. Some claim the old Province of Posen. * Ethnic Group: Vistula Germans * Language: German * Recognition: German Republic West Cape * Claimed Capital: Cape Town/Kaapstad * Claimed Territory: Western Cape Province * Ethnic Group: Afrikaners, Boers, White South Africans * Language: Afrikaans, English * Recognition: United States, United Kingdom, Canada, France, Australia Zululand * Claimed Capital: Ulundi * Claimed Territory: KwaZulu-Natal, Eastern Cape, Free State, Gauteng, Mpumalanga, Swaziland, Lesotho, Maputo * Ethnic Group: Zulu * Language: Zulu * Recognition: N/A Flags of Nations with Limited Recognition abyadia.png|Abyadia newainuflag2.png|Ainu-Mosir MNLA_flag.svg.png|Azawagh bangladesh2.png|Bangladesh new-botswana1.jpg|Botswana 1125px-Estelada_blava.svg.png|Catalonia Flag_of_Corsica.svg.png|Corsica Felvidekzaszlo01.jpg|Felvidék 1200px-Flag_of_Gagauzia.svg.png|Gagauzia newgalileeflag2.PNG|Galilee guangxi1.PNG|Guangxi hmongchaw2.png|Hmongchaw Flag_of_Druze.svg.png|Jabal al-Druze 450px-Flag_of_Bushmanland.svg.png|Kalahari 600px-Flag_of_Kalmykia.svg.png|Kalmykia 1200px-Flag_of_Cambodia_under_French_protection.svg.png|Kampuchea Flag_of_FLNKS.svg.png|Kanaka 1200px-Flag of Don Cossacks.svg.png|Kozakia Kresowiaflag2.png|Kresowia 1200px-Flag_of_Laos_(1952-1975).svg.png|Laos newlazistan.PNG|Lazistan luxembourg123.PNG|Lëtzebuerg luangwa-new1.png|Luangwa lusatiaflag1.png|Lusatia malacca2.png|Malacca 1200px-Flag_of_Malawi_(2010-2012).svg.png|Malawi shonalandflag1.PNG|Mashonaland 1200px-Flag_of_Mordovia.svg.png|Mordovia afarflag2.png|Qafaria Flag_of_Karakalpakstan_(New_Union) (1).png|Qaraqalpaqstan sandzhakflag2.png|Sandžak 900px-Flag_of_Sarawak.svg.png|Sarawak 900px-King_of_Kandy.svg.png|Sri Lanka sudentenlandng.png|Sudetenland 750px-Flag_of_Baden-Württemberg_(state,_lesser_arms).svg.png|Swabia 1200px-Flag_of_Szekely_Land.svg.png|Szeklerland newtamilflag1.png|Tamilakam New-timor1.png|Timor 900px-Flag_of_Northern_Ireland.svg.png|Ulster Flag_of_east_Polynesian_people.svg.png|United Tahitian Islands Kokbayraq flag.svg (1).png|Uyghuristan 1200px-Flag_of_South_Vietnam.svg.png|Vietnam Weischelland.png|Weichselland Newwestcape1.png|West Cape 1200px-KwaZulu_flag_1985.svg.png|Zululand